Love as passionate as the sea SeiryuuxMasahiro
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: Seiryuu wants Masahiro, and wants him BAD, so what does he do to sate his lust he kidnaps him. Yaoi don't like don't read, OCC from Seiryuu and Masahiro.


I had looked down upon him, he wasn't worthy to become the great Abe no Seimei's successor's! He was just a child, a puny weak willed child, and yet every time our paths would cross my heart would beat wildly. Though I could never admit that to him, because we didn't get along that well, mainly because I refused to acknowledge him. Most of the others had, but I was still being stubborn I felt that if I was to accept Masahiro I would be betraying Seimei and I'd never do that. Though as of late my feelings for him were getting stronger and stronger, and I had yet to act on them. That's probably why I was sneaking into his room to kidnap him, in the middle of the night I was trying my best to hide my presence because I knew Toda would be sleeping by Masahiro. If I knew Toda I knew he'd guard Masahiro from me so that's why I couldn't afford to let myself be seen. Finally I located him, he was all sprawled out, hair down and in his eyes the perfect embodiment of sexiness I thought to myself.

Oddily enough Toda was no where around, and I wondered why that was it was strange not to see him sleeping by his side. Oh well it must mean that the fates tonight sang only for me, I scooped Masahiro up and carried him out of his room and out of his house. I knew a place up in the mountains where no one else knew of so that would be the perfect place to get rid of my throbbing desire for this boy. As I walked deeper into the woods, I gazed down at him although he was being carried away he did not stir one bit. Some onmyouji he was, I thought to myself if I had been the enemy he'd surely be dead by now. For some reason thinking of his death made me anxious I didn't want to think of that. I held him close to my chest, as the wind blew coldly inside the cave that I was taking him to it wasn't like any other cave it was warm, and he wouldn't catch a chill. It was indeed a cold night, though the coldness would be over soon because I could feel that spring was on its way. About thirty minutes later I arrived, I laid Masahiro down by a nearby bush and I pulled the giant boulder that blocked the cave's entrance aside and brought Masahiro inside. From there I laid Masahiro down, and blocked the entrance way once again, that way no one who happened to be out wouldn't discover this place. Once the rock was in place, I got a fire started and waited for him to wake up.

He'd probably freak when he saw it was me who had taken him while he slumbered, but wasn't it better than being taken by a foreign enemy? I leaned back up against the cave wall, and watched the fire dance, and I began to dwell on the relationship of Toda and Masahiro. He was closer to Masahiro than any of the shinsou, and since I first discovered that I had feelings for Masahiro I became jealous of Toda. He had always been around Masahiro, and I hadn't been I'd only shown up recently and yet he was distant from me. Though I couldn't blame him, for that I was distant from him as well and I didn't accept him like Toda and most of the others had. A light moan had me looking over at Masahiro, he was waking from his sleep, I decided to stay where I was and let him figure things out. I just wanted to see what his reaction would be, I watched as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. A moment later when our eyes met, confused filled his and I waited for the question I knew he wanted to ask. "Seiryuu? Why are you here, and where are we?" asked Masahiro. I was silent for a moment, its not like I was Toda who answered right away. "Yes its me, we are in a cave up in the mountains I brought you here." I replied as I sat down by the fire. "Why?!" asked Masahiro in alarm. "Because I wished to, share my feelings with you." I murmured a moment later.

I heard the sharp in take of breath, and I felt the tension in the room, it was hard to miss it. "What do you mean?" Masahiro asked a few moments later after he had composed himself. "Sit back and listen, because I wont repeat myself I still don't accept you as Seimei's successor but as of recent I've felt myself feeling things for you emotions that were long dead resurface. I don't know how you did it but you were the cause of that." I replied. The cave filled with silence, and even more tension filled the room I could just hear it now his laughter and his wise cracks or better yet his insults. But a couple of minutes passed by and none came, I watched as he got up from where he was at and sat down by me. "Y-You like me?" asked Masahiro in awe. I nodded and asked. "Yes, aren't you disgusted?" My eyes widened a bit, as he shook his head and replied. "No those are your feelings, and it would be wrong to trample on them." I was at loss for words, I hadn't been expecting wise words to flow out of his mouth, after all he was just a foolish little kid. "I see, thanks." I murmured a while later. "To be honest with you Seiryuu, I've always admired you, for being so dedicated to my grandfather." Masahiro said a moment later. I glanced over at him, and he was gazing into the fire his hair was in his face but his eyes still shone brightly against the fire.

I felt my heart beat speed up, and I felt myself harden and I itched to throw him down on the cave floor and have my way with him. But I was better than that, I needed some restraint after all I was not Toda. "I will always follow Seimei, even if it costs me my life." I replied a moment later. I had followed Seimei for so long that's why I had trouble accepting Masahiro, I didn't like change and I probably never would. "Look Seiryuu, I'm not asking you to accept me that's up for you to decide you've followed grandfather for a long time and it would selfish of me to tell you to abandon him, and accept me as his successor." replied Masahiro. I looked over at him, in astonishment I hadn't been expecting him to say something like that again the kid had surprised me. I scooted closer to him I knew acting on my own like this wasn't right especially since he hadn't admitted to liking me back. But I may never get another opportunity like this one, so it was now or never I thought to myself then the next thing I knew I was jerking Masahiro to me. I saw the fear and in confusion in his eyes as I leaned in. "Don't be afraid I'll make you feel real good." I whispered. "S-Seiryuu wait-" cried Masahiro right before I cut him off with my lips. He was so sweet, that I practically groaned into his lips I kissed him hungrily and thrust my tongue into his protesting mouth.

A few moments later all the fight drained out of him and much to my surprise he wound his hands in my hair and began kissing me back. I felt the band in my hair being tugged away, my hair spilled down and into my face, had the little one been pining for my attention secretly too? I thought as I ravaged his mouth with my own. I pushed him down onto the cave floor, and my mouth found its way to his delicate throat and from there I nip and licked his neck hungrily. My desire was locked away for so long, I had been holding back till it had been resulting in this. I couldn't promise that I would be gentle with him, because right now my desire had taken over my body and I wished to ravage him completely! "S-Seiryuu." moaned Masahiro. His voice was husky with desire, and that made me want him all the more. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." I whispered huskily. I slipped off his kimono, and let it pool on the floor from there I shed myself of my clothes, and laid him down on them. The cave ground was hard, and I didn't want to hurt him too bad, I'd probably hear it from Toda when he found out what had occurred between me and Masahiro. I then got on top of him, and kissed my way down to his tight, hard nipples that were just begging for attention.

I then took one of the hardened buds into my mouth and hungrily sucked it into my mouth. As he cried out I found myself smirking, from there I rolled my tongue around the bud teasing him and enjoying every moment of his soft moans. I then trailed my hand over to his other nipple and rolled my thumb and finger in circles pinching silently. His hands found there way to my hair, and he pulled and tugged but I didn't mind as long as he was feeling good. I pushed my hard throbbing cock into his growing erection, he arched up and cried out as I began rubbing our cocks together slowly as I took care of his nipples. It was so hard to control myself now that I had him under me, but to make this more enjoyable for him I'd have to slow down just a little bit. I lifted my head up and captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss I felt him wrap his legs around my waist as I continued to rub my cock against his. His urgent kisses and the way he moved his hips against mine, told me that he was almost there. So I sped up just a little bit and rolled my hips and in to time he was arching up and cumming. "Ahhhhh Oooooh S-Seiryuu." moaned Masahiro. Just hearing him call my name like that, sent shivers down my spine. From there I unwound his legs from my waist and spread his legs wide, I looked down at his lust filled face and replied. "This will hurt just a bit but I have to ready you." He nodded and said. "Okay." Damn he was just too damn cute, I thought to myself could it be more than like maybe love? I asked myself for a moment.

Nah it couldn't be that, I had never loved anyone before I thought to myself. I then slipped a finger inside of him and felt him tense up, from the pain so I stopped for a moment and said. "If you like relax, it'll feel better soon." A few moments, he finally relaxed I then moved my finger in and out slowly and in no time he was moaning in pleasure and begging for more. So I gladly pushed in another finger and moved my fingers a little faster, his body was covered in sweat and his breaths were starting to get ragged as it started feeling even better. I scissored my fingers, and pushed in deeper and when I thought he was ready for it I slid a third finger inside. "Ngh ..... ahhhhhhhhh .... S-Seiryuu s-something's happening!" Masahiro panted hotly. He looked so confused, and I couldn't help but smirked at his innocence, it just meant that I was the first and I was very glad about that. "Just do what feels naturally." I said in a husky voice. I took my fingers a deeper and I happened to find his sweet spot that would make him feel good. I brushed up against it and no sooner had I did he cried out and grabbed onto my arm and came. "Seiryuu! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!" Masahiro moaned out. I didn't even give him time to relax, I spread his legs and positioned my cock at his entrance, that's when his eyes went wider than wide. "What do you think your doing?!" Masahiro asked in fear.

"Relax like you did the last time, the pain will feel like your being ripped apart but once you get passed it you'll love it." I replied. I then leaned back and then thrust deeper inside, almost instantly Masahiro screamed out in pain and became tense. I almost didn't stop because he felt great, and so tight around my cock his ass squeezed me so good, but in the end I laid down on top of him and rested inside him. I noticed the tears that fell from his face, I reached up and wiped them away, and about that time Masahiro pleaded. "It hurts, take it out please Seiryuu, I-I just cant do this!" "Let yourself relax, and it'll feel better I know its scary but I wont hurt you for much longer." I said reassuringly. How I was this patient, and tolerant I couldn't understand why myself, but something inside me didn't want him to be unhappy or feeling any pain. Finally moments later I felt him relax, and I began to move in and out of him slowly it still hurt a bit but he wasn't screaming out in pain, so I braced myself and began to move in and out. Oh god he felt wonderful, so tight I had never imagined it would feel this good, our eyes meet and a blush formed on his cheeks when he let out a low moan. "Mmmmmmm!" Masahiro moaned.

I hoisted one of his legs up in in the air and I straddled him while moving in and out, faster and much deeper than before what turned me on even more was the fact that Masahiro was clenching me even tighter than before. His breathing had gone shallow and he was reduce to a fit of pants and moans, I wondered if he would be able to last much longer. Hell I didn't even know if I would be able to last much longer myself, moments later I picked my paced and got a little rougher. I gripped his flesh and rammed in and out of his tight hole, this seemed to turned him on a lot more because he's voice picked up and he begged for more. "OH, OH, OH! Please more!" Masahiro cried out. I switched positions, to where he was now up on his hands and knees, and I took hold of his ass and rammed him back on my cock. "Ugh you feel so nice on me .... damn." I grunted as I pushed all into him. My cock brushed against his sweet spot, that would really get him moaning and possibly push him over the edge. Sure enough no sooner had I done that, he moaned and pushed back on my cock, seeing him be so eager was more than I take and I was pushed over my limit I came deep inside of him just about the time he started cumming too. "YES! YES! Mmmmm!" shouted Masahiro. My body shook a bit, as I rode out my own orgasm who would have guessed that Masahiro was such a screamer.

I thought to myself as I slipped out and collapsed on the cave floor beside him, it took me a moment to catch my breath that was how good the sex was but I wondered if that was all it was going to be. I had originally just done this because I liked him but more so desired him, and I wanted to rid myself of these lame emotions but now, it seemed that I was feeling something different than I was before but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. "Get dressed, and I'll take you back to your room." I replied a moment later. So we both got dressed, I put out the fire and we both exited the cave I placed the boulder back in place and we left to go back. "Uh Seiryuu?" Masahiro asked a few seconds later. I looked down at him, and asked. "Yes?"

He was silent for a moment, it was like he was trying to get his thoughts in order usually I wouldn't be patient for the moment though I knew I would wait as long as it would take. "Can you come by my bedroom in couple of weeks?" Masahiro finally asked. "What you want to continue what we started?" I asked with a smirk. Masahiro blushed a little, as he asked. "I wouldn't mind but there's a different reason can you?" As we neared closer to town, I nodded and replied. "Yeah sure." From there we reached his bedroom, I left him once I saw him safely inside, and as I walked off I wondered what it was that he wanted to see me about.

Two weeks later

The second week was finally here, last week had just dragged for me I thought it would never get here. I was on my way to Masahiro's bedroom, and it was a little after sun down I didn't think Toda would be around but I wasn't taking any chances it wasn't like I was scared of him, but I didn't want to deal with his annoying nagging. Plus there was the fact, that he was so damn protective of Masahiro the thought of that made me insanely jealous, finally I arrived a while later at his bedroom I crept inside and saw that Masahiro was up at his desk day dreaming about something, I didn't see Toda anywhere so that made it easier to see Masahiro. "You wanted to see me." I said quietly as I walked up to him. He looked up and smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm glad you came." replied Masahiro. "So what was it you wanted to see me about?" I asked. Instead of getting my answer right away Masahiro ran over and practically glomped me I wasn't sure what was going on maybe all he wanted was to have sex, I thought to myself. " .... I-I love you! Yes true I've always admired you but my admiration turned into love a-and it deepened when we made love." Masahiro said nervously.

I blinked in surprised I had not been expecting that at all, he had completely thrown me for a loop my heart picked up and I suddenly felt happy that was a emotion I rarely felt. My grip tightened on him, and moments later I admitted my emotions to myself, there was no use in denying it any longer this was love how it had happened or when was a mystery to me. But as of now I knew that I always wanted to be by his side, and if that meant even accepting him as Seimei's successor than so be it, I would always care about Seimei no matter what but now I had found love, and I was ready to take a step towards the future with another. "I love you too." I whispered. Masahiro looked up at me, with a mixture of shock and happiness, he then leaned up and kissed me softly. My hand came up to rest on his face and I kissed him back as gently as I could, while holding him closer to me. When we broke away, our hands linked and we walked outside and gazed up at the clear night sky somehow, somewhere out there someone had brought us together in a odd twist of fate. I would always be thankfully to whoever it was because thanks to Masahiro I was able to feel emotions, that I had never acknowledged until after meeting him. For as long as he wanted me, I would be here to be his protector and his lover and I wouldn't let anyone get in our way. "Seiryuu lets spend forever together." Masahiro suddenly said. I gazed down at him, as he gazed back into my eyes and I found myself smiling as I replied. "Forever it is then."


End file.
